bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
E.M.P.E.R.O.R.
E.M.P.E.R.O.R., also known as E'xtradimensional '''M'enacing 'P'reposterous '''ENTITY of R'age, '''O'ppression, and t'R'''anscendence, is the god and ruler of all bloons and the final boss of BTD7: Planet of the Apes. He appears in the final chapter of Story Mode but can also be spawned in Sandbox. Starting animation After defeating Bloonarius X with your Hero on the first person shooter mode, there will be a cutscene. You and your Monkeys approach the remnants of Bloonarius X. Then, a ball of bright red light will expand from the remnants and engulf everyone inside. Then everything will turn dark and a deep maniacal cackle will play. The Monkeys will awaken in a hellish void-like environment. The cackle gets louder, then emerges the EMPEROR charging up his projectiles. Then, you enter the hardest track in the game - V01D 0F H3LL. Immunities EMPEROR is immune to the following things: *Explosives *Sharp objects *ALL forms of stun *Pioneer Original's Originalize ability *MOAB Assassin *Arctic Wind *Absolute Zero *Heat-related attacks *Ninja Monkey's Big Bloon Sabotage ability *Sniper Monkey's Cripple MOAB ability *Monkey Pirates *Necromancer: Unpopped Army and its upgrades *Monkey Zombie's Bloon Infection upgrade *Hypno Monkey Behavior EMPEROR will always constantly spawn an infinite stream of Fortified Regrow Camo Ceramic Bloons until his last stage, where he spawns Fortified DDTs instead. In fact, these Ceramics come first a few seconds before the EMPEROR actually enters the map. The EMPEROR travels at the same speed as Bloonarius does. First Stage At the first stage, only the Arena Closers on its back are active but they do VERY HIGH DAMAGE to towers and can PIERCE - watch out! There are also 22 Ultimate Auracrysts around the E.M.P.E.R.O.R. You must destroy them all before you can start hurting him. Fortunately, it takes 7 minutes for him to regenerate them, so you have a 7-minute window to destroy them and do 2 trillion damage to him. In this form, it has the following abilities: *'Speed Boost: 'EMPEROR's speed increases to that of a Yellow Bloon for 7 seconds. *'Extreme Stun: Instantly stun all Towers on the screen for 15 seconds. Heroes and Tier 6 towers are immune. *'Health Boost:' Instantly gain 15% health back. Can only happen 2 times. *'Mini Nuclear Bomb:' Shoots a small bomb to a random area. Said bomb will explode in a large radius, inflicting high damage. The affected towers will also suffer from ionizing radiation from fission particles, inflicting damage over time for 60 seconds. *'Data Absorption: '''Slowly suck in towers around a certain radius of the EMPEROR towards its core. Upon touching that core, towers are killed immediately. Tier 6 Towers and Heroes cannot be sucked in. *'Intangibility''' - EMPEROR becomes intangible for 30 seconds, evading attacks from most towers. Second Stage EMPEROR activates the yellow Octo Tanks and Penta Shots on top of itself to fire large storms of bullets that deal a large amount of damage to a large amounts of towers (and can pierce). He will respawn his 22 Ultimate Auracrysts and this time you must destroy them and inflict 3 trillion damage to drive him to the final phase. In this form, it uses all the abilities of the previous form + these abilities: *'Monkey Killer' - EMPEROR instantly sacrifices all towers within a large radius of the EMPEROR. Heroes and Tier 6 towers are immune. EMPEROR gains back 8% health for every tower sacrificed. Happens every 12 seconds. Taunt: "Kill ALL of the apes!" *'Power Steal': EMPEROR mimics the powers of all towers within a certain radius and uses those powers to kill them (e.g. when mimicking a True Sun God, it fires deadly sun rays that mow down towers). *'Bloonstorm:' Unleash a massive rainstorm of Bloon Bombs that does high DPS to all towers on the screen for 10 seconds, followed by a gust of icy wind that makes all towers on the screen attack 50% slower for 15 seconds. *If EMPEROR heals himself to at least 96% health, he goes back to Stage 1, making the game significantly more difficult than it already is. While in this phase, he will make the following taunts: "Me. It was all me, Monkeys. It's always been me. The author of all your pain." "Once I'm done with you, I will finally unleash every Bloon upon your pathetic world! All remaining Monkeys will become our cattle! So unfortunate that you would not be alive to see it..." Final Stage Taunt: "By coming here, you have paid the price for your lack of vision. And now, young Monkeys... '''YOU WILL DIE. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'"'' Once he hits 7 trillion health remaining, EMPEROR unleashes his ultimate power. 30 Auracrysts spawn, and he respawns them every minute. All of the tanks on him now have infinite reload time, dealing a huge amount of damage per second. The infinite stream of Fortified Regrow Camo Ceramics is replaced by an infinite stream of Fortified DDTs. This is the final phase, it lasts until his death or he heals back to 80% of his health left. In this form, it uses these abilities: *'Quantum Explosion:' Trigger a massive explosion that covers the whole map and does massive damage to all towers on the screen and stuns them for 10 seconds. While executing this ability, EMPEROR will taunt: "BOOM!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" *'Mass Inflation:' Spawn 1,000 of every bloon in the BTD7PotA and Meta07's BTD6 games (Ceramic and above) excluding Boss Bloons. Taunt: "Destroy them, my minions!" *'Monkey Killer:' Same as during Stage 2, but more frequent. * Auracryst Attack: EMPEROR makes all of his Auracrysts attack towers to do a lot of damage to them. Taunt: "Auracrysts, attack! Make them beg for the sweet release of death!!" * Auracryst Defense: Calls all of its Auracrysts back to create a pentagon around it. Auracrysts won't attack and all damage inflicted to them is reduced by 50% for 11 seconds. * Blimptonite Wave: Release waves of Blimptonite and its corresponding radiation to do high damage, especially to Super Monkeys. It also makes Super Monkeys attack 50% slower and inflict 60% less damage for 15 seconds. Taunt: "It's simple... We kill the Superman." * Mega EMP: All activated abilities, electricity-based towers (except x/6/x Super Monkeys), Powers, and Support-class towers are disabled for 30 seconds. All aerial units will crash and die INSTANTLY. The following towers are affected by the stun: **Tack Shooters **Bomb Shooters **Dartling Guns **Monkey Aces - Instantly destroyed **Heli Pilots - Instantly destroyed **Monkey Subs **Monkey Villages - They stop supporting towers for 30 seconds. **Bloonchippers **Monkey Engineers **Super Monkey Storm - Disabled for 30 seconds. **Banana Farmers - Stunned, future farmers cannot be placed for 30 seconds. **Banana Farms - They are disabled for 30 seconds. **Bloonberry Bushes - Instantly destroyed, future bushes cannot be placed for 30 seconds. **Spike Factories - Stunned, all of its spikes are removed **Robo Monkeys, Tech Terrors, and Anti-Bloons are stunned, but x/6/x Super Monkeys are immune. **Bloonsday Device - Instantly destroyed **Tribal Turtles - Stunned, future turtles cannot be placed for 30 seconds. **Monkey Cyborg **Shield Generator - Instantly destroyed **ALL activated abilities (including the ones from Heroes) are disabled. While executing this ability, EMPEROR will taunt: " Technology will do you no good THIS time!" *'Magic Negation:' ALL Magic-class towers (except 6/2/2 Super Monkeys)are disabled for 30 seconds. The following are affected: **ALL Super Monkeys (except 6/2/2 Super Monkeys) **Ninja Monkeys **Druids **Wizard Monkeys **Aquamonkey **Alchemist **Wonder Monkey **Hypno Monkey **Monkey Zombie While executing this ability, EMPEROR will taunt: "Why so Sirius?" *'Hominid Extinction:' All organic Towers are disabled. Super Monkeys and Monkey Zombies are immune. Disables all Heroes, too. Taunt: "ALL REMAINING MONKEYS WILL BOW TO THE BLOON EMPIRE!!" *'The Black Death: '''Infect 5 Monkeys on the screen with a deadly plague that kills them rapidly (within FOUR SECONDS). Other than spamming healing towers, the only way to stop them from being killed by the plague is by selling them! Once they die, they infect other towers within THEIR RANGE!! Super Monkeys, Monkey Flashes, Shield Generators, and Monkey Zombies are immune. EMPEROR gets back 8% of his health per tower killed by the plague. Ending If somehow by some miracle you manage to defeat him, he will taunt: ''"You think... *cough* you have won? *chuckles* Foolish whelps, *cough* This isn't over! I will always return; you are only delaying the inevitable... Haha... ha..." and explode into a white bubble. Then the Monkeys will wake up in Monkey Meadow, watching all the Bloons around them fall into a coma. Strategy Use of maxed 6/2/2 Super Monkeys, 2/6/2 Monkey Villages, and 6/2/2 Monkey Flashes are absolutely required in order to deal enough damage to even have a chance of defeating the EMPEROR. This boss will absolutely test you and the game itself to the very limit. You must do everything to the best of your ability or face the total annihilation of you and your towers. Backstory The EMPEROR is a product of strange quantum disturbances combined with remnants of E.N.T.I.T.Y. from a BTD6 in an alternate timeline that is Meta07's BTD6. Primordial beginnings After the fall of the E.N.T.I.T.Y. in said timeline, remains of it travelled through the quantum foam as well as the magic that the Monkeys used against it. When it appeared in the middle of Terra Bloonus 200 years ago, members of the Bloon Kult (a cult made of Bloons that worshipped an "Emperor" that would rise up and rule the world with an iron fist and turn all Monkeys into their slaves) saw it as a message from their god and started peforming magic rituals on it. These spells (as well as lots of Bloontonium) were infused with the E.N.T.I.T.Y.'s remains, and the result was something entirely new: E.M.P.E.R.O.R. However, this E.M.P.E.R.O.R. was yet to be powerful enough so he and his Kult went into hiding. For the next 195 years, he used his powers and the powers of his Kult to take control of the minds of all the Bloons. Using this, he manipulated them to form a Bloon Regime, with him as their god and master. When they discovered that there was another sentient species, the Monkeys, in a relatively nearby planet called Earth, they hatched the next phase of their plan: firing Bloontonium "meteorites" onto their planet. They knew that this would spawn an epidemic of Bloons on their planet and give them pain for the next few decades in the form of Bloons 1, Bloons TD1, Bloons 2, BTD2, BTD3, etc. etc. etc. The Bloon Regime continued gathering strength for the next few decades whlie the Bloons spawning on Earth provided the perfect distraction, and the perfect source of pain, hatred, and suffering for EMPEROR to feed on. As the EMPEROR became more and more powerful, he noticed that the Monkeys' most powerful assets, the Super Monkeys, became so powerful that they become godlike. Knowing that they will eventually become his worst enemies, he ordered his Regime to begin synthesizing various forms of Blimptonite to counter them. Quincy: A BTD Story When the Monkeys discovered that their realm was within the Speed Force's influence, they started harnessing it for their soldiers. The E.M.P.E.R.O.R. knew this, and so once they started using a negative version of the Speed Force, the E.M.P.E.R.O.R. manipulated it so that the first subject, Eric T. Howard, developed multiple psychoses that drove him to kill some of the scientists and escape. With superspeed and the abilities to warp time and rip holes in the space time continuum, Eric named himself The Timebreaker and went on a killing spree. The E.M.P.E.R.O.R. would manipulate his already-warped mind to pave the way for Bloon invasion, and see psychotic visions of the E.M.P.E.R.O.R. as an eternal god, essentially making him one of the E.M.P.E.R.O.R.'s many puppets. E.M.P.E.R.O.R used Eric to perform multiple atrocious acts, such as sending his Acolytes to brutally murder Quincy's parents, attempt to assassinate Dr. Monkey, and building a time-warping device that can wipe people from existence before they are even born. Unfortunately, that plan was foiled by Quincy who managed to defeat The Timebreaker and destroy the device. BTD7: Planet of the Apes (coming soon) Trivia *Some of his quotes are references to various memes. **''"Why so SIRIUS?" and ''"It's simple... We kill the Superman," are references to the Joker's quotes, "Why so serious?" and "It's simple... We kill the Batman." **''"Kill ALL the apes!"'' is a reference to the X All The Y meme. **''"Me. It was all me, Monkeys. It's always been me. The author of all your pain."'' is a reference to Ernst Stavro Blofeld's quote from Spectre. Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes Category:Bosses Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Immune Bloons